Garibald Tarwick
Garibald Tarwick is the lord of House Tarwick. History Background Garibald was present at the tourney at Lannisport, where they danced all evening, drank wine from their helmets, and enjoyed food. He considers himself a traveler, having once fought for the Sealord of Braavos, lived in Volantis for a time, traveled to Slaver's Bay once, which he describes as 'sweaty'."Sons of Winter" "The Sword in the Darkness" Lord Tarwick is invited to the royal wedding. While there, he is seen conversing with Lord Morgryn before talking to Sera Durwell, who hopes to marry a suitable noble. Later, on their way to the throne room, Sera describes Garibald to Mira Forrester, stating he has a funny accent."The Sword in the Darkness" "Sons of Winter" Lord Tarwick is accompanied to Tommen's coronation feast by Sera, joking along. Once Sera sees Mira, she tells Tarwick she will meet him inside, and he goes in. Once the two handmaidens enter the feast, Garibald greets the two, commenting that he had hoped Sera had not run off with Mira, although he would not blame her if he did. Sera formally introduces the two. Tarwick states that Mira is quite lovely. He remarks about it is quite a feast, but jokingly states to be careful around the wine, and depending if you did or did not drink the wine with Sera in episode 2, he will either state that he heard Mira didn't partake in that, or that she's partial to a particular Arbor red. Mira briefly stares at Sera before returning her attention to Tarwick. He states that nothing you do in King's Landing goes unnoticed, before he is interrupted by another man, who waves to him. Garibald quickly folds his arms and turns around, ignoring him. Sera questions what that was about, but Tarwick refuses to disclose, believing not fit for her delicate ears, and the two laugh at it while Mira stares at Andros and Rickard Morgryn arguing. While Mira leaves to go investigate who is helping Lord Whitehill, Tarwick begins to tell Sera a story about the tourney at Lannisport, but Sera interjects, reminding him that he told her that story before, but he continues, reminiscing how they danced all evening, drank wine from their helmets, and the food. If Mira eavesdrops on Sera and Tarwick, she can hear Sera telling a joke to Tarwick, with which she finds terrible even though she is telling the joke about a cock. When talked to, he warmly greets Mira, and asks if Mira has had any luck. Mira is confused at this, and he cites if Mira was eavesdropping or talking to anyone, and assumed she was on the lookout for a husband. Sera comments that is not really what Mira is interested in, but Garibald dismisses this, believing she must have her eye on someone. Mira can name some men, including Garibald himself, and gain information on them. When Andros yells at Mira for talking with Lyman Lannister, Tarwick looks on concerned. With Lady Margaery Tyrell's arrival, and Sera joining her, Garibald comforts her on the scene she just caused. Mira states she can handle Lord Andros, but Tarwick responds that it was Lyman he was worried about. Mira is confused about this, and tries to press further, but Tarwick admits it is not a story fit for a maiden's ears. Mira wishes to learn more, so Tarwick asks about Sera's family. He notes how her name, Sera Durwell, is interesting because the last Durwells went extinct 200 years ago. He asks Mira what she could tell him about her family. Mira can either lie to Lord Tarwick, mentioning that she met the Durwells while she was at Highgarden, or admit that Sera is a bastard and that the Tyrells renamed her. He then tells Mira about how Lyman Lannister was involved in an accident at the tourney at Lannisport, where he fell from his horse and need milk of the poppy for weeks to keep him from screaming, and he continues to drink it to this day. He states that he learned it from Andros, whose mouth is bigger than the Blackwater. If Mira lied, Tarwick states that he has some arrangements to make. If Mira revealed the truth, he instead states he has some arrangements to undo."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" If you lied to Tarwick, Sera mentions that now that he and she are discussing marriage, she can't risk being associated with Mira, and that Mira knows how much Sera needs the marriage. If you told the truth to Tarwick, Sera will instead mention that now Garibald is refusing to talk to her, she cannot risk being associated with Mira because Margaery is her only protection without Garibald."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" Tarwick appears in this episode if Mira lied to him about Sera's parentage and refused Morgryn's marriage proposal. He attends Mira's execution alongside Sera and watches as she is beheaded. Appearances References ru:Гарибальд Тарвик Category:House Tarwick Tarwick, Garibald Tarwick, Garibald Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Living individuals